


Запись 4.6.30

by REDBIRBy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astronauts, Fluff, M/M, Outer Space, Romance, Space Stations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: RK1700. AU в далеком будущем, все девианты. Коннор и 900 — молодые андроиды-космонавты, которые встречают свой первый космический рассвет на орбите Земли, держась за руки.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 2





	Запись 4.6.30

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на @festRK1700 в Твиттере. Сам заказал — сам написал.
> 
> Читать меня и наблюдать за процессом фичков можно там же, по нику @REDBIRBy.

Первое, что Коннор почувствовал при пробуждении было неприятным онемением после долгого стазиса. Насос ощутимо бился в грудной клетке, разгоняя загустевший было тириум по замершим на долгое время биокомпонентам. Чувствовалось это в тот момент скорее как вибрация, чем размеренное тум-тум сердцеподобного механизма. В норме, такое поведение натолкнуло бы на мысль о проблеме с регулятором, но система вовремя вывела на дисплей приветственный инструктаж и результат первичной диагностики носителя.

Отсчитав положенное время синим таймером, Коннор вдохнул полной грудью, ухватился за края открытой капсулы, и сел, раскрывая глаза впервые за добрый месяц перелета. Крохотный док выглядел в точности, как все увиденные им на Земле симуляции: много белого, много серого, яркое освещение в желтом «природно-солнечном» спектре, а все что может летать в невесомости — либо закрыто щитами, либо приклеено плотным серебряным скотчем. Все то, к чему они так долго готовились, чего так только хотели ожидало буквально за одним закрытым шлюзом.

Пока он осматривался, с шипением открылась вторая капсула. Не дожидаясь, пока ее пассажир откроет глаза, Коннор с улыбкой расстегнул удерживающий его доселе ремень и легко оттолкнулся. Перемещение в невесомости было залито в его процессор частью программы и отточено на симуляторах, но первые движения все равно вышли неуклюжими. То ли из-за стазиса, то ли от переизбытка эмоций, он едва не промахнулся мимо своей цели, в последний момент уцепившись за край чужой капсулы. Завис сверху, разглядывая спокойное и почти идентичное своему лицо. А затем притянул себя ближе и ласково поцеловал все еще холодные губы.

— Добро пожаловать на МКС, ребята! — Неожиданный голос сзади заставил Коннора отпрянуть и вырезаться спиной в потолок отсека и кувыркнуться уже оттуда. Потеряв от испуга ориентацию, он какое-то время глупо махал конечностями, тревожно мигая диодом, прежде чем крепкая рука дернула его за щиколотку, выпрямляя и направляя к стене.

— Прости, прости, — в поле зрения показалось красивое смуглое лицо женщины, которой могло быть как сорок, так и все восемьдесят лет, спасибо земным технологиям. — Как я погляжу, а социализация перед полетом у вас прошла просто отлично.

Камерон Уиллис, космонавт США, шестьдесят лет от роду — вся эта информация всплыла на дисплее после невольного сканирования и Коннор поспешил ее смахнуть. Он улыбнулся, ощущая смущение и кивнул ее словам, не уточняя степень отличности, которой Рик и он достигли перед полетом.

— Добрый… День? По моим внутренним часам сейчас день.

— Если светло — значит день. Немного сложно за этим уследить, когда полетаешь вокруг всей Земли за девяносто минут.

Громкий вздох, шорох мягкой изоляции. Коннор поспешил обернуться на звук и встретился с Риком взглядом, подмечал желтый цвет его диода.

— Все хорошо? Ты немного долго, — сходу спросила Камерон, и Рик прервал контакт с Коннором чтобы кивнуть ей.

— Мой носитель в норме функционирует в более низких температурах, но из-за этого разогрев после полета происходит дольше.

— Ах-ха. Значит, ты у нас Рик, а ты, милок — Коннор?

— Так точно, — Коннор поспешил согласиться и улыбнулся ей. — А вы…

— Камерон. Я знаю, что у вас в головах вся информация про всех на станции, но я привыкла по-старинке, — женщина тепло рассмеялась и немного отодвинулась назад, давая Рику больше пространства. — Приятно с вами познакомиться. Пошли, покажу вас остальным.

Получив от них нестройное согласие, Камерон развернулась и полетела вдоль отсека, отталкиваясь от стен и специальных выступов. Вперед, за открытый теперь шлюз, и навстречу остальным отсекам Международной Космической Станции.

Коннор вздохнул, ощущая едва ли не благоговение и глянул на Рика. Тот посмотрел в ответ, понимая без единого слова все его эмоции и переживания. Улыбнулся и протянул руку, поправляя растрепанные волосы.

— Пойдем, дорогой, — он тихо сказал и последовал за их прямым начальником.

Повторив «дорогой» одними губами, Коннор улыбнулся, чувствуя как насос ускорил биение уже совершенно по другой причине, и оттолкнулся от стены, спеша за Риком.

***

Первые их сутки на МКС прошли веретеном знакомств, шуток про «женатиков» и непрекращающегося восхищения. Ни одна симуляция не могла сравниться с настоящим пребыванием в космосе, среди андроидов и людей разных стран. Чувство оторванности от всего и чувство неимоверно единения. Страх, волнение, радость — и все это в каком-то едином комке непрекращающийся сигналов в процессоре. Поток информации наконец-то стих к бортовому «вечеру», за время которого Блю и Трейси, два андроида которых они должны были заменить на борту, объясняли им обязанности и тонкости работы. А еще сплетничали про каждого, но это был их общий секрет. Уединиться получилось так вообще с наступлением «ночи», когда часть экипажа отошла ко сну, а они вдвоем прокрались в опустевший «Купол».

— Как тебе? — Коннор первым нарушил тишину, устраиваясь в мягком лежаке перед обзорным куполом, рассеянно заглядывая в темноту космоса через семь соединенных кругом иллюминаторов.

— Станция? — Рик спросил в ответ и опустился рядом, со вздохом вытягивая свои длинные ноги. Упершись лопатками в одну точку, пятками в другую, он немного развернулся и обнял Коннора одной рукой, поглядывая наружу через его плечо.

— Все, наверное? Весь этот день?

— Суматошно. Но мне нравится. Не так как ожидалось. Лучше.

— Лучше. Да, действительно лучше, — Коннор улыбнулся и пристроился удобнее в изгибе его носителя.

Взяв руку Рика в свою, Коннор какое-то время полюбовался синим кольцом на него безымянном пальце. Кто знал, что встретившись во время отбора новых космонавтов, они успеют не только познакомиться и стать друзьями, но и пожениться перед самым полетом. Он не знал. Рик не знал. Их куратор божился, что знал с первого взгляда, но люди любят присваивать себе ясновидение после того, как событие уже случится, поэтому они ему не особо верили.

— Неплохо, как для первого для медового месяца.

— Я предполагал, что медовый месяц у нас будет по возвращению на Землю?

— Ах… Хорошо, пускай у нас будет два медовых месяца, — Коннор рассмеялся тихо, а затем замер, фокусируясь изо всех мощностей на куполе. Рик тоже замер, даже перестал дышать. Сжал крепко его руку, пережидая главный момент сегодняшнего дня.

Там, за черной пустотой, тончайшая белая полоска обрисовала изгиб их родной планеты. Вспыхнув ярко, от полоски отделилась наносимо-яркая звезда, раскинув свой ореол на многие километры вокруг. И не сразу пришло осознание, что вот оно, Солнце, медленно поднимается над горизонтом. А полоска света на самой Земле тем временем побежала от края к ним, пожирая ночную темноту и открывая за собой вихри облаков на фоне нежного голубого цвета воды и насыщенной зелени материков.

Их первый рассвет за пределами родной планеты. Тихий, ласковый, и невыносимо прекрасный.


End file.
